<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Клан by Babak</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24489694">Клан</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babak/pseuds/Babak'>Babak</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>VTMInktober 2019 [30]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World of Darkness (Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Old Married Couple, Talking, Vampires, no beta we die like men, yeah - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:28:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24489694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babak/pseuds/Babak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>День 30: Clan (клан)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Moloch/Troile</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>VTMInktober 2019 [30]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768972</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Клан</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Мы были культом, — говорит Молох с порога, подходя на середину комнаты и падая в кресло. — Сначала мы хотели силы, потом мы хотели усыпить то, что неосторожно разбудили, а потом нас нашел один из Патриархов, — он почти что выдавливает из себя слова, и Троиль подскакивает к нему, опускается на корточки, пытается заглянуть в лицо, но Баали отводит взгляд. — Он убил нас, якобы чтобы показать, как выглядит настоящее зло, и ещё сверху на тела налил крови. Обращение пережили только трое, один мой брат был тем, кого так пытались истребить твои братья. На кого я натравил вашу армию. Второй, я о нём даже почти ничего не знаю, но он ушёл. И я не уверен, что хочу знать, куда.</p><p>— Почему именно сейчас? — спрашивает после долгого молчания Бруха, пытаясь одновременно переварить информацию и при этом обнять Молоха. Тот явно не собирался просто так сдаваться, и упорно смотрел в стену.</p><p>— Мне показалось, что ты заслуживаешь правды. После того, как честен ты был со мной, — он дёргается. — Если будешь выгонять из города, мои дети будут негодовать.</p><p>И как-то сразу до Троиля всё-таки доходит проблема, и он скалится — хотя вряд ли умеет улыбаться иначе — и целует Баали в щеку, обнимает крепко, и к груди прижимает.</p><p>— Выгнать? Не смеши, скорее уж ты меня выгонишь за плохое обращение с книгами.</p><p>Смех Молоха в ответ кажется лучшей наградой.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Я есть в твиттере и буду рада пообщаться :з<br/>@i_want_coffii</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>